Surprise Me
by Cherry Pitch
Summary: Quando Draco pede pra Harry surpreendê-lo, talvez não fosse exatamente aquilo que esperava. fluffy ;; drarry ;; modern!au ;; leve menção à wolfstar


— Nunca tivemos um encontro. — Draco se sobressalta ao ouvir o namorado, Harry, dizer aquilo em um momento tão aleatório, no meio de uma conversa. — Nenhum encontro oficial, quero dizer. Nunca marcamos, só...

— Transamos. — completa Draco.

— Sim. Exatamente. — Harry diz, desviando os olhos por alguns segundos antes de continuar: — Nós vamos ter o nosso primeiro encontro, e você que vai decidir o que vai ser, você é o garoto rico e brilhante aqui, não eu.

Draco revira os olhos, mas traz um sorriso em seu rosto.

— Não. — Harry arregala os olhos enquanto encara o namorado. — Quem vai organizar o encontro vai ser você. Sei que consegue, tem criatividade o suficiente para isso.

— Mas... Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que fazer!

Ao ouvir isso, Draco se levanta do chão onde estavam sentados, ainda sorrindo.

— Bom... Me surpreenda.

Três da tarde. Era a hora que Draco tinha saído do apartamento de Harry e tinha deixado este pensando em como diabos seria o primeiro encontro deles. Rosas provavelmente era clichê, um restaurante chique ele não tinha dinheiro para pagar. Cinema, beijos e joelhos se tocando dentro do cinema era tão clichê quanto rosas.

Harry estava ficando sem ideias. Como tudo que fazia, provavelmente ele deixaria aquilo para a última hora, e organizando qualquer coisa. Mas Harry não queria fazer isso. Não com Draco, e não em seu primeiro encontro com ele. Precisava ser perfeito, porra!

Harry começa a mexer nos seus cabelos bagunçados (mais que o normal, afinal ele tinha passado o dia - e a madrugada - inteiro na cama com Draco), o que já era o primeiro sinal que o seu corpo mandava de que ele estava desesperado.

O sinal de desespero posterior a esse foi ligar para Hermione, que ligou para Pansy, que ligou para Blaise. E uma hora depois estavam os três no pequeno apartamento de Harry, discutindo sobre como seria o primeiro encontro de Harry com Draco.

— Champagne. Tem que ter champagne. — é a primeira coisa que Blaise e Pansy dizem. Harry anota champagne em um bloco de notas em seu colo.

Depois de horas tendo ideias, entre flores, música, bares e poemas amorosos, Harry sabe exatamente o que vai fazer, adicionando alguns toques seus e algumas dicas de Pansy, Blaise e Hermione, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: seria perfeito. _Precisava_ ser.

— Harry... — disse Draco. — Eu sei que eu disse que era para você me surpreender, mas vendas? Elevador? Eu preciso saber onde estamos indo!

— Você disse que era para eu surpreendê-lo. — disse Harry, que aproveitava o fato de Draco estar de venda para sorrir com o canto dos lábios. — Eu aposto que estou surpreendendo.

— Tudo bem, você venceu. Espero que seja algo muito bom, para você me deixar curioso desse jeito.

Ao ouvir a frase de Draco, Harry apenas sorri, sem responder nada. Até que a porta do elevador se abre, e os cabelos de Harry ficam ainda mais bagunçados quando o vento passa por ele.

— Harry. — diz Draco, vagarosamente. — Onde estamos?

Em resposta, Harry tira a venda dos olhos de Draco, e os lábios deste se entreabrem.

Quando disse para o moreno surpreendê-lo, provavelmente não esperava aquilo. O telhado do apartamento dos pais adotivos de Harry, Remus e Sirius, era algo que ele não esperava. Uma toalha de piquenique, garrafas de champagne e queijos, além de doces, era algo que ele não esperava. E, muito menos, uma vista para as estrelas.

Draco encarava o céu, tentando identificar cada constelação, mas os seus olhos estavam desviando das estrelas, e sua atenção estava em outro lugar. Harry sorria ao seu lado, vendo o loiro olhá-lo de soslaio, e os olhos deste brilhando ao ver tudo o que Harry tinha preparado. Aparentemente, aquilo tinha sido perfeito, como ele pretendia.

— Harry, eu... — Draco pisca várias vezes, encarando tudo a sua volta. — Não era exatamente isso que eu esperava quando disse para me surpreender. — Harry ergue uma sobrancelha e Draco sorri. — Era muito, muito menos que isso.

— Acho que você está me subestimando um pouco, amor. — Draco gargalha ao ouvir o namorado falar isso, mas é uma risada de nervoso.

— Amor?

— Não gostou? — Harry imediatamente para de sorrir, como se estivesse com medo de ter estragado tudo. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Draco não teria pensado duas vezes antes de fingir que não tinha gostado, e que a palavra "amor" o incomodava, mas com Harry... Por algum motivo, não queria e nem conseguia fingir com ele.

— Na verdade... Tudo o que eu sempre desejei está aqui na minha frente. Você, me chamando de amor e... Isso tudo. As estrelas, um lugar fresco, champagne... Droga, você pensou em tudo! Não sei nem como você se atreve a pensar que eu poderia não gostar!

Harry sorri e puxa Draco mais para perto de si.

— Eu te amo. — ele diz, surpreendendo o outro, mas fazendo-o sorrir logo depois.

— Eu também. Eu também te amo, Harry.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco descobriu que estava mentindo. Aquilo que teve ontem não foi tudo o que desejava. O seu sonho só ficou completo naquela manhã, ao ver os cabelos despenteados de Harry, a pele vermelha, o sol iluminando o quarto através das cortinas brancas. Os óculos na mesa de cabeceira, e saber que Harry Potter, aquele que amava... o amava de volta.


End file.
